That little Jerk
by Ringitup
Summary: Little oneshot about a sudden meeting in the coffee asile of the grocery store.


**A/N Hey everyone. This is a little one shot that I was thinking about. I know I should be worrying about my other stories but this only took me like five minutes to write so don't get to worried. Hope you like it!**

Rory walked down the coffee aisle, silently cursing her husband. It was all his fault that she couldn't drink her beloved beverage. It was his fault that she was pregnant. Her lips unintentionally curved upward at the last word. _Pregnant. _She thought smiling to herself. Rory Gilmore-Huntzberger was pregnant. She thought to herself again, laying a hand on her still flat stomach.

It had been a year since her and Logan had gotten married, and it had been one of the best years of her life. Logan was the best husband a girl could ask for. Just thinking about him made her smile uncontrollably.

Lost in her happy thoughts, she didn't notice a dark haired man walk by her, just to stop and star at her, starring at the coffee.

"Rory?"

She looked up to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes that she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Jess?" She asked, studying him carefully.

"Hey!" He said, taking a step closer to her.

"Hey!" She said, hugging him gently. "What are you doing out here… in California?"

"Just visiting my dad, he is getting married and he wanted me to be the best man." He said, looking at his shoes.

"Really, that's great!" she replied excitedly. "I didn't know you were that close to your dad."

"I wasn't, but after I visited him, we just kind of kept in touch." He smiled slightly, meeting her eyes.

"That's really good!" She smiled at him again.

"So enough about me what have you been up to?" He asked. "I heard you got married, how's that going?"

"It's doing good. Actually, today's our year anniversary."

"That good." He said, before hesitantly adding. "You happy?"

"Yeah… I really happy." She replied staring at her feet.

"That's good." He smiled slightly. "Well I'll let you get back to your coffee, I know it's like a crime to get between you Gilmore's and your coffee." He said, taking a step back.

"Oh, it is a law, but I can't have coffee anymore."

Jess's eyes popped open wide, before understanding covered his face. "Your pregnant?" He asked, clearly surprised.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked in hush tones, looking around her.

"Who am I going to tell?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Luke?" she replied, like it was common knowledge.

"Your mom probably would have already told him."

"My mom doesn't even know yet."

For the second time that morning, Jess's eyes almost popped out of his skull. "But you tell your mom everything!"

"But I want to tell Logan first!" She whispered.

"He doesn't know yet?" He questioned her.

"Nope! I'm going to tell him tonight." She smiled, like she just open a present.

"Wait! How can tell him first when you already told me?" He asked, looking at her expectantly.

"No I didn't tell you! You guessed!" Her smile grew bigger.

Jess just rolled his eyes and took another step back. "I'll see you later Rory! Maybe even back on my side of the continent!" He said, before disappearing around the corner. But not quick enough for Rory to miss the sneaky smile that took over his face.

00

Rory turned her key in the lock, stumbling inside with the groceries overfilling her arms. Knowing that Logan was still at work, she made her way into the kitchen. Humming as she put the groceries away.

Just as she was done with the groceries, she heard the mailman on the porch. Rushing over to the door, she quickly grabbed the mail and flipped trough it, searching for a letter from her mother. Groaning loudly when she didn't find one she look at the rest of the mail.

_Bill…. Bill… Credit Card offer… _She thought to her self. _Bill…. Bill…. What?_

She stared at an envelope addressed to a **Mrs. Rory Gilmore-Huntzberger + Husband**. It was a weird way to address an letter, usually they would say either 'Logan and Rory Huntzberger' or 'Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger'. But they never put her name plus Logan. Ripping it open with her finger, she read the invitation. Shocked by what it said.

_**Mr. and Mrs. Jason McClain**_

_**Would like to invite you to **_

_**The wedding of their daughter **_

_**Alexis McClain**_

_**To **_

_**Jess Mariano **_

_**Son of Liz Danes and **_

_**James Mariano.**_

_**On Saturday July 19, 2008**_

_**At Five Thirty p.m.**_

_**The Wedding will take place at the**_

_**Dragonfly Inn**_

_**In Stars Hollow Connecticut. **_

_**Please send you reply on the **_

_**Given RSVP card. **_

"That little jerk didn't even tell me he was getting married!"

**A/N So? Yes? No? it's not my best I know that, but the idea was just stuck in my head so I wrote it down. FYI I know the wedding invitation sucks! I wasn't really sure what to say on it! But thanks for reading it anyway!**


End file.
